


Always of Autumn

by emungere



Series: Honor Bound [6]
Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tree's branches, mostly bare now, arch over their heads and stand out sharply against the sky. Crisp, blue air, carrying the scent of autumn. Anotsu sits propped against the trunk. Magatsu lies next to him on the grass, damp from last night's rain.</p><p>"If you're thinking about your grand plans right now," Magatsu tells  him, "you really need to stop for once."</p><p>"I never stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thanks to Chrissy and Skrip for incitement.

The tree's branches, mostly bare now, arch over their heads and stand out sharply against the sky. Crisp, blue air, carrying the scent of autumn. Anotsu sits propped against the trunk. Magatsu lies next to him on the grass, damp from last night's rain.

"If you're thinking about your grand plans right now," Magatsu tells him, "you really need to stop for once."

"I never stop."

"I know. I keep trying to distract you."

Anotsu smiles a little. "You're not trying very hard right now."

"That almost sounds like an invitation."

"Take it however you like."

"I think I will."

Instead of sitting up, he wraps his hand in the soft cotton of Anotsu's kimono and pulls him down. They lie side by side, Anotsu watching him with that same faint smile and an expression that says maybe, for once, he isn't thinking of the past or the future, but only of now.

Magatsu leans forward, eyes still open until his eyelashes catch on Anotsu's skin and the face in front of him blurs into the pale color of a cloud-veiled moon. He stays there, breathing and feeling Anotsu's breath in return. He snakes an arm under both their heads, bringing them to just the right level.

When their lips meet at last, he hears Anotsu sigh, catches it in his mouth and tastes it. It tastes like the smell of the damp earth beneath them, clean and cool. And now Anotsu's lips move against his, anything but cool.

Push of tongue at the join of his lips, seeking permission he has never once denied. He opens and meets it with his own. Tangle of wet and hot and never, never enough. His hand catches at the back of Anotsu's neck and holds him tight, though he has made no move to pull away.

Bare leg pushing its way between his. He thinks this is probably a bad place to start something they can't finish. It's secluded, but not that secluded. Still, he can't do anything but allow it. But nothing follows. No push for more. Anotsu seems content with just this.

Just this. Just the two of together under an empty sky. Moisture from the grass seeps through his robes, chills him just a little. He pulls Anotsu closer and rolls onto his back. Anotsu goes with him, never breaking the kiss.

Anotsu's weight presses him into the ground. Knees knock awkwardly against his own, and they twist together for a better fit. Skin flashing across skin, fabric rustling in tune with the remaining leaves. Their bodies settle against one another, a perfect fit that, once found, seems inevitable. Anotsu's tongue searches his mouth. Their breath comes fleetingly through momentary gaps between their lips.

This is how it should be, Magatsu can't help thinking. Just like this, everyday. He wonders if he would miss the fighting. He wonders if he would miss the killing, and that's a different thing entirely. Anotsu would, he's almost sure. The fighting, if not the killing. Maybe both.

Now is all they have, and so he lets his hands wander up and down Anotsu's back, feeling muscle under cloth, bone under muscle. So thin and so deceptively fragile. Anotsu's arms are hooked under his shoulders, pulling himself closer. Teeth close briefly over his bottom lip, and the kiss turns hungry.

And dammit, the road is so close, and anyone could walk by, and god he wants this just so badly. And still he has to say it, in case Anotsu has forgotten.

"We should go--" Nip to his bottom lip that makes him gasp. "Back to... Back to the..."

Hard length pressed against his thigh through both their robes and still sending out heat like a beacon fire.

"Oh." His hears his own voice from far away, quiet and strangely calm. "Oh, god."

Like the fit of their bodies, it is inevitable now that he should push his way down Anotsu's body, push his robes aside, bury his face in that heat and the scent of him, musk and the smoke of burning leaves and autumn storms.

Hands in his hair, stroking through it with a quickness that speaks of desperation, though Anotsu will say nothing, he knows. The hands are his only clue. The hands, and the subtle trembling of the thighs on either side of his face as he licks up the length of him.

Teasing salt pearls from the tip as hands tighten in his hair. One leg is drawn up to give him better access, and he pushes it out and down, splaying him open. He closes his lips around Anotsu's cock from the side, mouthing at it, up and down. Notes the slight lift of the hips.

He doesn't really want to tease. It's so much better to take him in fully, let that taste fill his mouth and then his throat. He hears the softest of gasps from above him and swallows again and again, over and over, and it just isn't possible to get enough of this. It's over too soon, hands clenched in his hair, Anotsu panting lightly as he comes.

He nuzzles against Anotsu's thigh afterward. Gentle hands pet his hair in apology for the rough treatment. As if he minds. He sighs and rolls off onto his back to look up at the sky again, and he can't quite stop the smile that comes to his lips.

Anotsu, propped up on one elbow, bends over to kiss him, long hair trailing against his face. Cool and soft like fallen leaves.

"I'm the one who should be smiling," Anotsu says quietly. And he is, if you know how to look.

Magatsu makes no reply except another achingly long kiss.

"We should go back. It's getting cold."

Magatsu shrugs. "I'm not cold. Are you?"

Anotsu lays his head down on Magatsu's chest, curls his body around him.

"No. I'm not."


End file.
